La cita con Takakazu El perdón de Shaoran
by miakatakachan
Summary: Aquel día por la mañana, Shaoran acude a casa de Sakura para pedirle perdón, pero ésta no lo acepta. ¿Que pasará?


**Capítulo 7: La cita con Takakazu. El perdón de Shaoran.**

25 de Julio, 11:15 de la mañana.

Sakura se levantó temprano, desayunó y se metió en su habitación a elegir la ropa que se pondría. Ella no tenía ropa de marca: no tenia Cacharel, DKNY ni nada por el estilo tan solo tenía la ropa que se había comprado con los ahorros y la que le habían regalado.

A eso de las 11:35, llegó Shaoran.

-Buenos días.-dijo Shaoran-¿Está Sakura ya levantada?

-Sí.-dijo Touya muy serio-No creo que quiera verte, pero puedes probar, criajo.

Shaoran se quedó en la puerta muy parado: hacía tiempo que nadie de la familia de Sakura le llamaba criajo, pero ahora todo era diferente, claro.

Touya subió al piso de arriba a buscar a su hermana, que estaba medio vestida y le dijo que Shaoran estaba en la puerta esperándola.

-¿Que leches quiere ese niñato ahora?-preguntó Sakura enfadada.

-No lo sé, hermanita.-dijo Touya-Baja, le preguntas y si no te convence lo que te diga, le cierras la puerta en las narices.

-Tienes razón, Touya.-dijo Sakura.

Sakura bajó a la puerta de entrada y se encontró con Shaoran.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.

-Hola Shaoran.-dijo Sakura enfadada-¿Que quieres? Tengo prisa.

-Pues yo...yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche y...si querrías volver conmigo. Juro por lo que más quiero que no fue por culpa mía, lo que pasó con Atsuko. ¡Tienes que creerme, Sakura!-dijo Shaoran casi llorando.

Sakura se quedó callada. No sabía que decirle.

-¿Y?-preguntó Sakura-¿Quieres que volvamos? ¿Pretendes que me crea que TÚ no pusiste esmero en ese beso?

-Sí.-dijo Shaoran con un tono esperanzador.

-La respuesta es...NO!-dijo Sakura.-Lo siento Shaoran. Ya nos veremos. Tengo que arreglarme, he quedado.

Sakura se metió dentro de la casa y vio cómo se marchaba Shaoran. Se le encogió un poco el corazón, al ver lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, pero él mismo se lo había buscado.

-Bueno.-se dijo Sakura-Acabaré de arreglarme, me pondré bien mona y me marcharé con Takakazu a disfrutar del día.

Sakura se puso un vestido muy mono. Era de color rojo con flores amarillas. Se puso, también, unos zapatos rojos con un poco de tacón, cogió su bolso amarillo y se marchó a esperar a que Takakazu llegase.

A las 12 en punto, llegó Takakazu en un coche blanco.

-Buenos días Sakura.-dijo Takakazu-Estás muy guapa.

-Bu...buenos días Takakazu.-dijo Sakura-Tu también estás muy guapo. ¿A donde vamos a ir?

-Pues...-dijo Takakazu-Había pensado en que conocieses a mi familia, vieses mi casa y que luego fuésemos a dar una vuelta por ahí y luego te llevaría de regreso a tu casa. ¿Te parece bien, el plan?

-Me encanta.-dijo Sakura.

Takakazu y Sakura se fueron del barrio, sin antes pasar por delante de Shaoran. A Sakura se le encogió un poco el corazón, pero no se lastimó por él y siguió con Takakazu.

-Sakura,-dijo Takakazu-¿Qué te pasa? De repente, estás un tanto extraña. ¿Era ese tu ex-novio?

Sakura suspiró. Takakazu interpretó el suspiro como que Sakura no quería hablar de eso.

Aquel día era especial para ambos: para Sakura porque estaba con Takakazu y para él, por qué le diría a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, desde el momento en que la vio.

-Sí.-dijo Sakura-Ese era mi ex, pero ha pasado a la historia. Ahora, tengo que disfrutar de este día. Dentro de unos días tendré que ir a ver alguna universidad y no debo entretenerme mucho. ¿A que universidad irás, Takakazu? Yo no estoy del todo segura, aunque lo más seguro es que vaya a la que fue mi hermano.

-Yo tampoco sé a que universidad iré.-dijo Takakazu-Me parece que tu hermano estuvo en la de Iwate. Mi hermana también estudió allí. Iban a la misma clase.

-Vaya.-dijo Sakura-Que coincidencia. ¿Como se llama tu hermana? Si me dices el nombre, quizás le diga a mi hermano si estuvo en la misma clase.

-Mi hermana se llama Momoko.-dijo Takakazu-El nombre que tiene ha sido objeto de muchas burlas, en primaria.

-No sé.-dijo Sakura-No me suena. ¿Tenía algún sobre nombre?

-Sí.-dijo Takakazu-La llamaban y la siguen llamando Moko.

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero no se rió por respeto a Takakazu.

-Sí que me suena.-dijo Sakura.


End file.
